


Yankee Candle Time

by iggypup87



Series: A Drabble A Day [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, candle shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Kevin and Chris go candle shopping.





	

“Okay but what about this?”

Kevin’s eyebrow cocked as Chris held out a candled entitled In Winter Wonderland. He tuned out the giggle school girls behind them. Didn’t even notice Chris glaring as Kevin sniffed the candle. 

“Too pine scented...why are we doing this?”

“So you have something nice and warm to relax you,” Chris said, looking through the the woodsy section. Kevin couldn’t help notice how cute Chris was worrying his lower lip. His concentrated brow furrowed before eyes lighting up. He grabbed one that said “Mountain Lodge.”

“So what about this?”

Kevin took a whiff. Notes cedarwood and sage hit his nostrils. A warm, relaxing feeling crept down his spine and to his curling toes. Maybe Chris had a point.

“Yeah, this will do nicely.”


End file.
